<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times the Love by YukiOni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638926">5 Times the Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiOni/pseuds/YukiOni'>YukiOni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiOni/pseuds/YukiOni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives times Jango fell in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Shaak Ti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times the Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he had fallen in love with her he was pacing the halls with a teething and fussy Boba. Jango looked to be asleep on his feet as he bounced the baby. Jango whispered softly in Boba’s ear, trying to calm the boy down enough so he’d fall back asleep and so Jango could get some sleep before too late; he had training to do in the morning. He turned around, drawing his hand blaster with one hand when he heard a noise behind him. He smiled at her once he saw who it was. Jango holstered his blaster and walked over to her, only handing Boba over when she reached for him. Boba seemed to calm down and even cooed softly before yawning and snuggling closer to her, slowly falling asleep.</p><p>The second time he fell in love with her, he was watching the young cadets run a obstacle course. Some of them were barely old enough to be considered cadets but with their accelerated aging they all look to be about eight or nine even though they were about eight months to a year old. So when one of them fell, he expected for him to get up and continue the obstacle course. What he didn’t expect was for the clone cadet to sit up and wrinkle his nose, to stop the tears from falling. Jango watched as the cadet sniffled and got to his feet, limping over toward the jedi master watching them. He tugged on her sleeve and pointed at his leg, mouth moving but Jango was too far away to hear what was being said. However his heart flip flopped and then sped up when she knelt down to wipe away the cadets tears while smiling softly at him.</p><p>The third time Jango had fallen in love with her was when he came back from a bounty, badly injured. He tried to make it back to his room but her room was closer. With a bloody hand he ran the chime on the outside of her room. By the time she answered he was holding himself with a weak grin. When she pulled him into her room she called him an idiot and forced him to get undressed. He sat on the edge of her bed in only his pants, side bleeding all over his pants and the floor; probably even her bed. Neither one seemed to care at the moment as she cleaned and patched up his wound.</p><p>The forth time Jango had fallen in love with Shaak Ti was when he had fallen ill and she took care of him. He hated going to other planets at the peak of flu season for everyone. He always ended up getting the flu and he hated it. So when Shaak Ti came to check on him and had stayed even after he had sneezed on her, he knew he was too far kriffed to deny being in love with her. He of course ended up taking care of her in return, it was only right since he had gotten her sick.</p><p>The fifth time he had fallen in love with her was when she found him in the middle of a panic attack. He kept trying to push her away but she wouldn’t leave, and albeit he didn’t want her help he was glad she was there in the end. He felt comfort in her arms and just being around her and if he cried while she whispered soothing words into his ears then that was just between the two of them, and if he cuddled closer to her as he fell asleep against her then that also was just between the two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find my tumblr(s) @resistancexfighters or @protectxthem</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>